Icy Skin
by GravityRabbit
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is starting her sophomore year at Auradon Prep. She hopes for another year of peaceful isolation. Too bad her sister and school badass Jack Frost have other plans for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'd like to welcome you to my first ever Jelsa Crossover.**

 **Note I am only borrowing the name Auradon Prep. This has nothing to do with the movie descendants other than the fact the disney princes and princesses go here but are not royalty.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, or their charaters or places.**

* * *

Elsa quietly packed her bags with clothing and school supplies. She wasn't ready for her sophomore year of high school. She barely survived last year trying to control her emotions and not cause a freak blizzard. Her school year would have been fine last year if it hadnt been for Jack Freaking Frost. That guy had it out for her ever since she transferred to the damned boarding school. She was surprised when the schools scariest guy decided to make her his number one target. At first glance he looked like just some really hot guy girls might go up to and ask out. His tall height, strong muscular but not too meaty arms from years of playing hockey. And let's not forget his pure white spiked down hair. He looked like angel but was down right a devil. She tried telling the guidance counselor of his tormenting once but the moment she said his name the guy freaked out and threw her out his office.

Just as she zipped up the last suitcase a soft tap sounded on her door. "Elsa dad said be down stairs in ten minutes we're leaving" came the voice of her younger by one year sister Anna. "Thank you, I'll be down in a moment" Elsa replied curtly. She sighed as she heard Anna footsteps fade away. She hated being like this with her sister, but she had no choice. She couldn't risk the incident happening EVER again.

Ten minutes later all her and her sisters bags were placed in the car. Thanking the driver they buckled up and left for their boarding school Auradon Prep. Trying to ignore the awkward silence Elsa Popped in her earphones and played a random song on her ipod. Lost in thought Elsa thought back to how things use to be. Her and Anna were the closest any sisters could ever be. Whenever Elsa didn't have lessons to become the future CEO of their dad's company, she and Anna would sneak outside and make snowmen, discuss crushes on boy, or lip sync to trendy pop songs

But everything changed once Elsa hit puberty. It was when powers she didn't even know she had awoken inside of her. Suddenly she could freeze things and create snow out of nothing but air. Freaked out but excited she showed her parents who for her own good forced her to keep her powers a secret. Anna loved Elsa's powers and convinced her to use them in the private woods beyond the backyard. One day the girls were arguing in the backyard about something stupid Elsa got so angry she tried to shoot a giant snowball at Anna's face but instead her powers spiraled out of controland hit Anna right in the face with frostbite. The frostbite affected her brain and she was rushed to the hospital.

The doctors managed to save her but the experience was so traumatic for her that she couldn't even remember that Elsa had powers anymore. After that their parents gave Elsa a new life modo and insured it was drilled into her head. "Conceal don't feel" Elsa whispered quietly to herself. She focused on the scenery outside, they were almost to her school. Her parents sent her for her freshman year to a new school up north where it was almost always cold so her little mishaps could be mistaken for the cold climate of the city. There Elsa could continue to focus on her studies and not be have to worry so much of her secret being revealed. This year since Anna was finally a freshman so this year she would be a student at Elsa's boarding school. Sadly this would only make it harder for Elsa to ignore Anna if she was in the same school as her. Especially since their parents specifically asked for them to share a dorm room together.

As they got close to the school Elsa pulled out her pale blue silk gloves she almost always wore at school. They helped conceal her powers and if anyone asked she could just say her hands get cold easy.

Elsa's POV

After arriving to school and spending two hours unpacking our bags Anna forced/guilted me into showing her around school. Before we left I readjusted my bun while Anna hummed something about meeting the love of her life today. I wonder how my sister stayed so naive all these years.

"Ready to go Elsa?" Anna chirped happily, she seemed in a better mood suddenly….weird.

"Yeah I guess" I lead Anna out of the dorms and around campus showing her the different courtyards. "Our school has 7 different courtyards. Each place is for a different group of kids to hang out at. Each courtyard was given a name by students long before us. Rose Garden is where students go to hook up or make out, whatever you call it. You are not allowed to step foot there."

"But-" Started Anna.

"No exceptions" I cut her off. Spring is a courtyard filled with different flowers that blossom throughout the year. But trust me when I say don't go there in Spring, Bees everywhere." I stopped for a moment and pointed to large area with a fountain. That place is just known as the fountain, people go there to hangout and study with friends. Some people believe that the wishes come true at that fountain."

Anna Looked excited "Do they?" she smiled so innocently at me.

"No" Her face dropped, "I'm kidding" I half smiled "I don't know if they come true or not. But let's keep going you can learn about the rest of the courtyards on your own. Let's go inside the school." I led her into the front entrance with thankfully was unlocked so the freshman could look around and get to know where their classes are. "Let's stop by the front office so you can get your schedule." After receiving our schedules Anna decided she wanted to explore the school by herself so we agreed to meet in the dorms so we could go to the dining hall together. "Be there at 5o'clock!" I reminded her one last time as she ran off on her own.

I walked out the building and sat in an empty area of the courtyard closest to the girls dorms, Tree Blossom. An area surrounded by cherry blossom trees that had a couple of benches so one could sit. The trees weren't in bloom since the season was long over but I liked the bare branches. I started looking through my class schedule when a hand reached out and snatched it from me. "What the-" I stopped when I looked up. In front of me was the smirking face of Jack Frost as he looked through my schedule.

"Looks like we have all the same classes Ice Queen" Jack winked as he tossed the paper into my lap. I sat frozen in place, maybe if i blinked he'd disappear. Blink. It didn't work. "What's wrong Icy? The thought of my hotness in everyone of your classes has made you speechless?" He said as he took a seat next to me and draped his arm around my shoulder. I glared at him and shoved his arm off of me as I stood up.

"No, actually I am angry and shocked that you have classes with me. And don't think I've forgotten of all the bad stuff you did to me last year. Actually not just me but everyone you like to pull your "pranks" on." I started to walk away but he followed after me.

"Oh you're not really bothered about that right, it was just some fun." I stopped and he stopped with me.

I turned to him and crossed my arms trying by best not to turn him into a human popsicle. "I don't like your type of fun Jack. Can't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to you." I frowned looking him straight in the eyes.

Jack seemed surprised for a moment but regained that stupid smirk of his on his face. "Your reactions are so funny I can't help but mess with you" I don't know why, but it made me blush.

"You're so infuriating!" I yelled at him. I clenched my fist in rage trying to calm myself down I could already feel the air getting colder.

Jack just chuckled at me. "I'm glad you feel that way because I've decided."

"Decided what? To set the school on fire?"

He grinned "Nope I'm not really a fan of Fire."

"Oh right sorry I forgot captain of the hockey team you prefer beating people with sticks and pucks." I said sarcastically

"Yes and I have decided to give you the honor of being my girlfriend." He grinned wickedly.

My face paled and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating. "Your what?" I whispered.

Jack threw his arm back around me pulling me to his chest so close i could smell his cologne. He might call me the ice queen but sometimes he made my face feel anything but. "My new girlfriend. That way I can see even more of your reactions." My face has become one with the color red.

I quickly shoved him of of me and fled to the dorms, "Bye!"

"See you tomorrow in class babe" he called after me. Causing people to look at us.

Once I was safely beneath my covers I let all that just happen sink in. I Elsa Arendelle was Jack Frost the scariest most imitating son of the devil himself's...girlfriend. This is quite a way to kick off the school year... I'm Fucked.

* * *

 **Well that happened.**

 **How about you hit that review button and tell me your thoughts on the story or any helpfull suggestions you can think for future chapters.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello My lovely people and fellow Jelsa shippers. Thank you for all the Favs, Follows, and reviews.**

 **And in response to those reviews:**

 **Mysnis1206: _Thank you for being the first to review and I will keep that in mind for a future chapter. ;)_**

 **Roses323: _I admit he is cocky but sometimes people act that way to put up a front and hide how they really feel. Plus I'm trying to master a badass sort of character for him._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, or any place or thing they own. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

Jack Frost was feeling pretty good about himself right now. He had just gotten the girl he's had a crush on for the past year to be his girlfriend. Sure he kinda forced her into it but hey, whatever works. She looked so cute when she was terrified. He could have kissed her but he thought better of it since she looked like she was going to pass out any second. Too think after spending a year of teasing her so she'd notice him all he had to do is tell her she was his and it happened. It wasn't like he planned to do it so early in the year, and especially not in that way. It just sort of came out of his mouth and he went with it. Now he just has to figure out what to do next.

 **Jack's POV**

"Jack...Jack...JACK!" I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at my new "roommate" Hiccup.

The lanky boy paled when I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed, the dude was about to piss himself.

"W-well you w-were s-smilling to yourself over t-there I-I just wanted t-to tell you dinner s-started" he stuttered out he I must have seen me smiling like a creep. I could feel my ears turning slightly red.

I coughed trying to hide my embarrassment "Thank you". The kid excused himself and ran straight out of the room after.

"Wimp" I mumbled after him. My stomach started to grumbled so I started my way to the mess hall.

 **Hiccup POV**

I ran straight out of my dorm room, very manly I might add, and quickly snuck into the school building into Mr. North's office. Mr. North is the principal at Auradon Prep from Russia and secretly also the leader of the guardians. A small and very secret organisation that handles the world's supernatural and myths. I happen to be a member of it and the number one dragon rider. Mr. North noticed me right away after I came in. Seems I interrupted a meeting he was having with the other members.

"Hiccup, I'm surprised to see you in here. Shouldn't you be trying to recruit Jack Frost?" he asked while the others turned to look at us interested in our conversation.

"Ha ha yeah about that… do we really need him that badly?" I chuckled. "I mean we got a pretty good team already, right guys?" I turned looking at the other members for some help. One of them stepped up thankfully.

"I agree with hiccup. Jack Frost is too unpredictable to make a gaurdian." Spoke Aster Bunnymund one of the older members of our group and our school's on campus security gaurd/ head of detention.

"See, he gets it we can do this own our own. We just need some extra training an-" I was cut off.

"Enough!" North called getting our attention, "It doesn't matter if none of ya think he's not right for the job" he paused for a moment looking around the room. "The man in the moon believes Jack Frost is so he's going to be a guardian." He sat down in his office chair. "You're all dismissed, go eat. I heard they're serving a welcome back feast in the mess hall." All the members started to leave including me. "Not you Hiccup, I want you to stay behind." After everyone left North motioned for me to sit down in a seat in front of him so I did.

"Look before you say anything that guy is a nightmare. I've almost had my head bitten off by a Changewing before and that was less terrifying than speaking to Jack." I stressed.

"Jack isn't a nightmare Hiccup, Pitch is. And if we don't get Jack on our side soon then Pitch will take over and turn the world into a living nightmare for everyone." He leaned back into his chair obviously worried.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there? Jack isn't just some normal guardian is he?"

"No guardian is normal" He chuckled avoiding my question.

"You know what I mean. If he is so important as to defeat Pitch than what is he?"

North sighed finally giving in. "Alright I should have known you'd be too smart to not look further into things. You've always been pretty nosy. Jack's fate is to be the guardian of fun. He is a winter spirit" To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"The guardian of fun?" I whispered, "There's gotta be some mistake! More like the guardian of pranks or destruction!" I stood up out of my chair.

"Calm down hiccup, you look like you're about to have a heart attack!"

"A winter spirit! Jack Frost is a winter spirit! I can't even begin to imagine that." I was pacing the floor now. "But then again he is captain of the hockey team. And he wears only a blue hoodie to keep warm in the winter," I was mumbling to myself.

"Look Hiccup it's not even the first day of school. Give Jack another chance, be his friend, he could use one. And then you can tell him about us, but you need to do it soon." He stood up and lead me to the door holding it open for me.

"Why can't you do it?" I pleaded.

"I'm very busy now out you go" North pushed me out his office.

"But-" he slammed the door shut. "Gahhhh!" frustrated I left for the mess hall to get whatever was left to eat before it was all gone.

 **At the Mess Hall**

After grabbing a couple things to eat I sat down at a table with a few of the other members of the Guardians mainly the dragon rider branch.

"Sigh" I sat down next to Astrid the second best rider of our group.

"Tough time talking with North huh" whispered Astrid.

"Like you wouldn't believe" I grumbled.

"Well I think you might have a way to become his friend" she leaned over towards me.

"Oh really how?" I took a huge bite out of a turkey leg. Rich kid school food is awesome.

She got close to my ear and whispered, "Rumor has it he has a HUGE crush on Elsa Arendelle."

"So?" I looked back at her still not getting it.

"He asked her out today".

"That explains why he was smiling like an idiot in our dorm," I continued eating.

Astrid seemed pretty annoyed with me now. "If you give him dating advice for Elsa he will become your friend."

I started to choke. After I could finally breath again I finally spoke. "Are you crazy? What do I know about women?"

"Nothing" she hissed, where did that come from? "I'm going to give you advice to give to him. Obviously you can't be trusted to give any. Lucky for you Jack is even worse with girls than you are."

"Gee thanks" and with that we continued with dinner.

 **Anna POV**

Today is probably one of the most important days of my life. Today I start school with my older by one year sister Elsa. I made a vow to myself during the summer that this will be the year I finally bring my sister out of her shell. No more ignoring me or shutting me out of her life. I tried my best this summer to get her to hangout with me but she stayed cooped up in her room the whole time. But secretly behind her back I convinced my parents that me and Elsa Just had to share a dorm at school. Point 1 for Anna! Too bad and the way to school she ignored me. But I did convince her to show me around school. After that I could see that she was bored so I decided to part ways so I could explore the school a bit on my own. Meet the one maybe?

Well actually I did bump into my prince! Then fell back from the force and grabbed on to him which made him almost fall too but he managed to save both of us from falling. And he was gorgeous, said it out loud on accident but he seemed to not notice. It went a little like…

"Are you okay" Asked the still unknown stranger.

"Um yep! Fine actually, you're gorgeous, wait no ignore that. Not that you aren't...Can I be let up now?" Yep I'm a smooth mother fudger. Insert my deal with it shades now.

"Sorry, I'm Hans Isles" he smiled, his face looks so pretty. Wait introduce yourself!

"I'm Anna Arendelle" yes perfect didn't make a fool of myself this time.

"You mean the heir of the Arendelle company?"

"Oh no that's my older sister Elsa, if you would have done this to her all Hell would have broke loose, Yikes."

"I'm happy it was you then" He smiled at me again!

After that we chatted for about an hour and he asked me to be his girlfriend!

I called Elsa to come downstairs out the dorms to meet him. She didn't seem to be in a good mood but I sure was.

"Elsa I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Hans Isles" Elsa looked shocked.

"Hello it's an honor to meet Anna's sister" Hans held out his hand to shake.

Elsa seemed to have snapped out of her shock and leaned towards me.

"Anna may I talk to you?" she looked to Hans then back to me "Alone."

"No" I held onto Hans arm, "whatever you say to me you can say to the both of us.

"Fine, but you asked for it. You can't go out with a guy you just met an hour and a half ago. Plus he has squirrels on the side of his face. And if that isn't enough for you he's daddy's rival's son. Now if you'll excuse me, it's dinner time." And with that she walked away to eat.

I followed after her angry leaving Hans behind. "Elsa how could you!?" I started "he was so cute and you have to go and ruin it!"

"He's a junior and known around the school as a guy who dates girls with rich daddies so he'll become a wealthy son in law. He's the 14th son so there's no way he'd inherit the business so he tries to marry into someone else's. He was just using you Anna." She stopped and looked at me. "You have to be careful about guys you choose to date."

"It was true love!" I exclaimed.

She sighed "Oh Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you who chooses to shut everybody out!" I regretted the words the moment I said them when I saw the hurt on Elsa's face. "Oh Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I was just really upset and it kinda slipped out."

"It's okay Anna… Let's just go eat now." After that we sat at a table alone until a handsome white haired guy set his food tray next to Elsa. Making her blush at how close he sat next to her.

"Elsa, who is this?" I motioned towards the boy next to her.

Before she could answer me he reached out and put his arm around her. "I'm Jack Frost, Elsa's boyfriend."

"Elsa you're dating Jack Frost!" I yelled and the whole cafeteria turned to stare at us but I didn't care I was into much shock. If Elsa talked to me at all during the summer it was to tell me to stay far away from Jack Frost the school's over the top prankster and scariest don't want to get on his bad side guy at school.

Elsa glared at Jack "I never agreed to dating."

He just smirked back at her "and I never heard a no."

Oh dear...this is going to be quite a year.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review for helpful future suggestions for chapters.**

 **Or for what Disney, Pixar, or Dreamworks character you'd like to see in the future chapters.**

 **Until the next chapter Byye!**

 **(The bye was meant to look cute)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and sorry everyone for being late with the next chapter. The first two chapters were written while i was on break from school this one I just came back to school. I've had a busy week with club activities. But anyways enjoy.**

 **Also thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, or their characters or places. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

If you happened to be in the girls dorms the night before the first day of school you probably snuggled up in as many layers of blankets and clothing you could find. Because if you were, you like every other soul in the dorm could feel the icy chill in the air that night. It almost seemed if something or "someone" had scared last traces of summer away from the dorm building. But if you were an upperclassmen with experience from last years school semester you came prepared for the expected night chills that seemed to haunt the building at unexpected times.

Sadly for Anna she wasn't warned ahead of time and had the "luck" of being in same room as the person who caused the coldness in the dorms.

The first day of school was a struggle. It seemed every girl had slept roughly and woken up with bags under their eyes and an attitude. Even the nicest of the girls were in a bad mood today. But no one was nearly in as a bad mood as Elsa Arendelle.

 **Elsa P.O.V**

It's only third period and I'm already planning to murder Jack Frost. I don't know what he's playing at but I don't like that he's involved me in it. He is so infuriating! Everytime I see him my heart beats faster and my hands get sweaty and my face gets all hot. I think I've reached a level of hate beyond of that I know. Because it must be hate I feel towards him, why else would I feel this way?

I've felt this way about him since last year. I was hoping getting away from him for the summer I could control the anger towards him better. I hoped that he would target someone new this year to mess with. Because of his pranks everyone avoided getting involved with me. I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want people to be afraid of me. I didn't want people to fear being paired up with me for projects or have everyone flee if possible when I walked into a room.

And now he plans to do who knows what to me with this girlfriend title he's given me. What if he finds out my secret? I can barely control my emotions with the gloves on. I almost covered the whole dorm rooms in ice last night because I was so mad at Jack for telling Anna. My whole bed was covered in ice this morning I had to cover it with blankets and melt it with a blow dryer while Anna took a shower. I could have frozen her while she slept. I don't what Jack or Anna or anyone to know the real me, to know deep down in me is a... monster.

 **Jack P.O.V**

After dinner yesterday I walked Elsa back to her room while her sister asked me questions about my life. It seemed she was trying to see if she could trust me with Elsa or not.

"What are your hobbies?" Anna asked walking beside us as we left the mess hall.

"I like hockey and things to do with the cold. You know snowball fights, sledding, snow boarding, etc." I replied trying to grab Elsa's hand.

"Any weird rumors going around about you?" Ah so Elsa's mentioned me.

Before I could answer Elsa spoke crossing her arms so I couldn't hold her hand. That's just cold.

"You mean that he flooded the school with water during the spring then turned the temperature really low so it would freeze and he could ice skate? Or that he snuck into the facility parking garage and covered officer Aster's car in a perfect square block of snow. Or that he got a large russian nesting doll put it in North's office hid inside it and jumped out and scared him when he walking in? Rumors like that?" Elsa mentioned staring me down.

"I wouldn't really call those rumors, more like creative things I've accomplished in the past" I gave up trying to hold Elsa's hand and instead just put my arm around her like usual.

Anna looked shocked but then continued asking questions anyways.

"Um okay... Any Special talents?" We were almost at the dorms.

"Oh I have many special talents" I hinted squeezing Elsa to my side and smiling at her pointedly. "And I plan to show them all to your sister" I winked. Elsa ears started turning red and she shoved me off of her.

"I don't know what talents you think you have in those pants but I will be in no way part of it" her face was flushed and I realized how what I said sounded.

"Um actually I meant I was going to show you how to ice skate..." And my ice powers but now is not time to mention those.

Anna was laughing at Elsa's reaction to the point she had tears in her eyes and Elsa's face had completely flushed.

Back in my dorm my roommate attempted a conversation with me.

"So... I hear you're dating Elsa. She's nice, most people assumed you two would date." Hiccup started.

"They did?" was it really that obvious I liked her last year?

"Well there was a rumor going around the guys that you would and have kicked the shit out of anyone who tried to flirt with her" I did not start that rumor, I just happened to enforce it.

"And your point is?" I wanted to sleep.

"I could give you dating advice" he blurted out so suddenly it took me a moment to process what he said.

I suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably making Hiccup look nervous and a little embarrassed about what he had said. After calming down I replied to him "And what dating advice could you give me?" I smiled. "What, do you have experience in dating" I mocked.

"Actually I do" that surprised me. "You know that blonde that's always hanging around me? She's my girlfriend we've been dating since last year" Hiccup stated.

"Well than I guess I'll consider what you have to say. But make it snappy." I laid down on the bed bored.

"Well I think you should take her on a date soon, show her something you're good at." He suggested.

"So many possibilities, I'm pretty much good at anything." I smirked.

"Except being modest" He mumbled, "something fun and simple but where the two of you can still talk so not a movie."

"I was planning to take her ice skating" I admitted.

"Thats perfect! Just imagine it, she's clumsy and almost falling everywhere but you manage to catch her and she stares into your eyes and falls in love easily just like any other girl would. Then for the rest of the night she holds tightly onto your hand. And at the end of the night the two of you go back to a hotel room or your car..." I sat up straight embarrassed at the gestures Hiccup made with his hands.

"Yeah um" cough "I think that last part can wait for the second date" I chuckled nervously. No matter how cool I acted I never had sex. Or even dated a girl before. So call me a wimp but the intercouse part was a little to fast for me.

 **Next morning**

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

What have I done. I couldn't sleep a wink last night. All I could think about is the fact that Astrid is going to kill me. But she has to understand! If I hadn't lied and said that me and her were dating then Jack wasn't going to listen to anything I was going to say about how to date. She'll understand right?... I hope I have a nice funeral.

* * *

 **Another reason for slow updates is the fact I delete paragraphs or start completely over a lot. I have to constantly remind myself to not make the character's personality different but still make it different. The hardest character I have worked with is the most mentioned one, Jack Frost. I will probably never get his personality straight but if any of you have any suggestions I'd love to here them.**

 **Review to leave ideas of suggestions I can't promise them in the next chapter but I could save them for future ones. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. Thank you.**


End file.
